


Let Me Love You

by Oras



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oras/pseuds/Oras
Summary: Bart was sitting on the table, Jaime’s oversized sweater falling off his shoulder. His head was tilted sideways, looking at the figure standing before him. Wearing nothing but a pair of shorts, Jaime noticed Bart’s staring. He turned around, gave him a smirk which he knew would make Bart melt, and stepped closer.“Seeing something you like?” Jaime nearly purred, all while still smirking.





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Bart was sitting on the table, Jaime’s oversized sweater falling off his shoulder. His head was tilted sideways, looking at the figure standing before him. Wearing nothing but a pair of shorts, Jaime noticed Bart’s staring. He turned around, gave him a smirk which he knew would make Bart melt, and stepped closer. 

“Seeing something you like?” Jaime nearly purred, all while still smirking.

Bart swallowed, kept his legs close together. Two could play at that game. “And what if I am?” he hummed back, giving a smile of his own. His eyes traced over Jaime’s body, from muscular legs to defined pecs and strong shoulders. God, he wished he could touch all that.

Jaime stepped closer, put his hands on the table on either side of Bart. “Good question,” he grinned, his voice low. “Why just gaze?”

His voice hitched in his throat. He tried to think of a witty remark, but couldn’t think of anything. The sight of the sweat on Jaime’s skin making him forget how to breathe. He looked at Jaime through hooded eyes, taking a deep breath in.

Jaime’s hands moved from where he put them on the table to Bart’s thighs, pulling him closer. Bart opened his legs, making sure Jaime wouldn’t get a knee to the stomach, and was now only inches away from his face. Bart took another shaky breath in, starting to feel dizzy from Jaime’s intense gaze. 

One of Jaime’s hands moved from his thigh to his waist, snaking behind his back and moving him even closer to him. Their chests now almost touching, the two looked at each other. “Well?” Jaime murmured, his voice feeling deep and warm.

Bart put his arms around his shoulders, moved his face closer to Jaime’s. He closed his eyes, “Well, what?” he whispered to Jaime’s lips. He could feel his heart beating thousand times faster, eagerly anticipating Jaime’s next move. He could feel him smiling, could feel his stare, could hear his deep breathing. His hands caressed the spots they were in, almost sweetly. The hand on his thigh moved up to his neck, pulled him closer till their lips touched. They moved slowly, both not wanting this moment to end. 

Bart cupped Jaime’s cheek, kissing the seam of his lips, if only to tease him a bit when Jaime tried to kiss Bart’s lips. It made Bart grin, now smiling in to their heated kisses. He’d always fantasised about something like this, only hoping for this to ever happen. But even Jaime couldn’t deny the newfound sexual attraction when Bart was looking like sin on his kitchen table. Of course it didn’t all start now, they’ve had this tension for almost weeks. Screwing up missions because of it.

Jaime bit Bart’s lip, slowly pulling it back and then releasing it. Bart groaned, pulled back and biting his own lip. “That’s unfair,” he panted.

He grinned, licked his lips then gripped Bart’s waist with both hands. “I can play even dirtier,” he murmured against Bart’s neck, kissing the soft skin there, making Bart moan and close his eyes once more. One hand moved under his shirt and softly scratched his back as teeth bit into his neck, making him gasp and whimper. He arched his back and looked up, giving Jaime more space. 

Jaime smiled against his skin, breathed out once and enjoyed seeing Bart shiver. He kissed, sucked and bit between his neck and shoulder, making a row of hickeys and bruises for him tomorrow. He could feel his shorts getting tighter with every single moan and whimper. He loved seeing Bart like this, open and relaxed, but mostly enjoying himself. Enjoying what Jaime’s doing now and Bart letting him. He’d always known that Bart had a thing for him, when he was younger he didn’t quite get it. Didn’t understand it. But now he’s older, and god, he cursed himself for not doing any of this sooner. Not holding Bart closer to him, not hearing his small breaths and moans, not seeing the look of bliss on his face. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Bart breathed out, making Jaime snap out of his thoughts. His hands moved from his shoulders to his torso, feeling the soft skin and hard muscle there. He gave Jaime a mischievous smile and buried his nails in his chest, making Jaime groan, putting his head on Bart’s shoulder and closing his eyes. 

“You need to get declawed,” Jaime grunted against his skin, but he was really smiling. Bart wrapped his legs around Jaime’s back, cupped Jaime’s chin and pressed his lips back on Jaime’s in a passionate kiss. Jaime breathed out and greedily returned the kiss. His hands travelled back to Bart’s thighs, returning the favour and scratching all the way down. Bart groaned in the kiss, opening his mouth. Jaime licked his lips and moved his tongue smoothly against Bart’s, making the younger man shiver and moan. 

Bart pulled back, panted against Jaime’s lips once again. “Please let it not end here,” he sighed.

Jaime grinned and licked his lips once more, tasting Bart on there. “I wasn’t planning on it, cariño.” He lifted him up like that, with Bart’s legs wrapped around him and walked over to the bedroom. He dropped Bart on the bed, making sure his legs stayed parted. He moved in between them, hunching over so he could give a soft kiss to Bart’s lips, his neck, his collarbone and moving all the way down his torso. Only stopping when he reached the hem of his shorts. He looked up, crossing his gaze with Bart’s. Bart gave a moan in approval, whispering ‘please’ to him, his eyes glazed with tears from bliss. 

Jaime pushed Bart’s shorts and underwear down and threw them to the side of the bed. Now face to face with Bart’s hard, leaking cock. It was flushed red, twitching, making Jaime’s mouth almost water at the sight of it. He dragged his hot tongue over the very top of his dick, lapping up all the spilt cum there. Bart’s voice hitched, his fingers dug into the blanket scrunching up the material. He gave a soft groan, arching his back in excitement and impatience. “Pent up?” Jaime grinned. Bart only nodded, biting his lip, almost begging the man to continue. He clutched his dick in hand, giving it an experimental squeeze and moved it up and down, looking fascinated as more precrum came out. He moved it over the head with his thumb.

“Mmmph,” Bart moaned obscenely, squeezing his eyes shut. His arms were outstretched, trying to get a hold of the blanket, the pillows, _anything_. He felt hot all over, felt like he couldn’t breathe but in the best kind of way. 

Jaime flicked his tongue out to lick at the base of his cock, moving agonisingly slow up. He wrapped his lips over the head, tasting the sweet cum there. He circled over the head with his tongue then bopped up and down, seeing what kind of noises and movements Bart would make. He was groaning, his legs shaking, stomach going tight. His face was flushed red, almost like the hickeys on his neck. Jaime pulled off him with a loud pop, making Bart cry out in frustration. 

“God—Jaime, _please_ ,” he whimpered. He leaned on his arms and looked at Jaime, “I need—“

“You need, huh?” Jaime huskily smiled, he moved over Bart, forgetting about Bart’s leaking cock, and planted his lips against Bart’s. “This,” he groaned, “is all you.” He licked his tongue, swirled it around, fighting for dominance inside their mouths. “It’s,” he moaned against his lips, “how you make me feel. Make me want you.” He pulled away, cupping Bart’s cheek and licking the seam of his lips.

“Then take me,” Bart breathed, shuddering as Jaime stopped all his movements. He pulled back and for a second Bart thought he said something wrong. Jaime smirked down at him, but Bart was having none of it, he pulled him down, crashed his lips back on each other. He kissed him long and passionately, making him overheat over a single kiss, chasing the flavour that was now in both their mouths until it started to fade. He kissed his jaw, his cheek and nipped at his lobe. “Don’t make me wait longer, Blue,” he whispered against the shell of his ear. 

Jaime gasped, hating his shorts right now. It wasn’t a request, it was an _order_ , which made it so much hotter and sexier coming from Bart. He moved away, opened the second drawer of his nightstand. He felt around the drawer until his hands felt the familiar bottle of lube and a pack of condoms. He ripped one of and threw them both on the bed. 

Jaime was about to open the bottle of lube when Bart stopped him. He grabbed the hem of his sweater and took it off over his head, throwing it next to the bed. “Well? Your turn,” Bart grinned, eyeing Jaime’s shorts. Jaime didn’t wait, immediately took them off and threw them somewhere within the room. Bart grabbed the bottle of lube, opening it and squeezing a fair amount on his fingers. “It’ll be a bit faster if I do it,” he winked. Jaime groaned, couldn’t hold back anymore. He stroked his neglected cock, moved the pre-cum up and down his shaft and twisted his palm at the head, making him finally sigh in relief. 

Bart looked at Jaime as he moved his fingers around his hungry hole, prodding it but never really entering it. He looked at Jaime’s face, the face of utter bliss and relief, his scar-littered torso, admired every single part of his body. He pushed one finger in, feeling a soft burn. He actually wanted Jaime to do this, but he was sick of waiting. He needed Jaime in him, needed to feel him, needed to be one with him. Soon he managed to get two fingers in, he moved them in and out, started making ‘come-here’ and scissoring motions, all the while trying not to come. He wanted to come together with Jaime, wanted to have at least that experience. 

The older man groaned as he saw the third finger got in, he grabbed the condom package, bungled with it until he finally managed to tear it open and slide it on. He grabbed the forgotten bottle of lube, slathering some on him. He soon moved over Bart again, kissed his lips softly. “You ready?” he whispered. Bart took his fingers out and nodded eagerly, feeling more than ready. He was back on his back, his legs spread wide and Jaime over him. “God,” he groans, seeing Bart like that. 

He lined up with Bart’s hole and slowly pushed in, inch by inch. Bart groaned, throwing his head back, feeling the burning stretch and loving it, wanting more of it. He grabbed a hold of his own dick, moving in time with Jaime’s slow thrusts. 

“Mhh, _ahh_ ,” Bart moaned, loving how Jaime felt. He filled him so well. Needed more of him, needed him to go faster, but Jaime was driven on doing it slow, on _staying_ that way. It did made his heart flutter though, he’d never had anyone do this with him before. It was always fast or hard sex, but nothing like this. Nothing so sweet and slow. 

In time with his thrusts, Jaime was giving small pecks to Bart’s lips, whispering things in Spanish so Bart couldn’t understand. It was so unbearably sweet, but in the best kind of way.

Jaime leaned in, kissed Bart’s neck as his hips moved up, bucked against Jaime’s stomach. Bart got one hand on the small of Jaime’s back, held onto there like his life depended on it. He moved in time with his thrusts, moved his entire body to feel it all better. Bart sucked in a breath, gave a lewd whimper that turned into a loud moan. Jaime grinned, kissed his collarbone again and started biting into the flesh just as he thrusted into him harder. 

Bart almost screamed as it hit his prostate, tears welling up into his eyes. “Jaime, _yes_ ,” he groaned, loving the sensation running through his entire body, almost feeling like electricity shooting up. He gripped his cock harder, started moving much faster than before. “Mhm, _more, please_ ,” he pleaded, needing more of Jaime.

“Anything,” Jaime grunted, keeping on thrusting into Bart, hitting that sweet spot over _and over again_. “Always,” he continued, moaning in tune with Bart, loving how he shivered with every single thrust, how tears streamed down and his nails scratches his back, “only for you. Just you,” he panted, kissing him, letting him groan into the kiss. 

Bart’s cock pulsed, cum leaking over his fingers and onto his stomach in thick streams, he gasped, shivering, more tears streaming down. He could feel his stomach growing tight, his toes started to curl and he arched his back, waves of sensation moved through his entire body. Jaime keeping on thrusting in him as he rid out his mind-numbing orgasm. 

“I’m gonna… _dios_ ,” Jaime moaned, his thrusts becoming irregular and faster, plunging deep into Bart’s hole, kept on going until all he could see was white and Bart. He groaned, with final thrust he felt his cock pulsing, he stayed like that for a second before he nearly collapsed on Bart, panting, both moaning. 

They stayed like that, with Jaime still in Bart, riding out their orgasms and enjoying the after-glow. It was quiet for what felt like hours, but Jaime knew it was only a matter of minutes. He slowly pulled out of Bart, making him moan one last time. Jaime gave Bart a soft peck and whispered a quick ‘Lo siento’ before moving to the bathroom. Throwing the condom away and grabbing a towel, wetting it with warm water and then wringing everything out. He walked back to the bed, saw Bart leaning on his elbows and looking up. Jaime climbed back on the bed, cleaned the cum off Bart’s stomach and fingers, and gave each finger a soft kiss, again whispering in Spanish.

“You know I can’t understand that, right?” Bart mumbled, feeling his heart flutter and his face warm up. 

Jaime stayed quiet, but then gave him a grin. “Mhm,” he nodded in agreement. “Want me to repeat everything in English?” he grins mischievously, his face getting closer to his.

Bart stared into his eyes, his arms moving around his shoulders until he sits in Jaime’s lap. “Why not? We’ve got all night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that! 
> 
> It was actually my 2nd attempt at writing smut, not sure if it was any good, but I'm still trying! 
> 
> Liked it, hated it or some general tips? Feel free to leave a comment, they're always appreciated!


End file.
